sequel note
by Myunsoo
Summary: Setelah meminta Kai untuk menunggunya , apa hubungan mereka masih sama seperti dulu ? atau. Siapa yang akan mengalah dalam hubungan mereka. Atau Sehun harus kembali pada masa lalunya ? atau mengubah masa depannya ? Kaihun fanfiction , Hanhun fanfiction , Chanhun fanfiction allxSehun. baca review dari saya.


Membiarkan Sehun melakukan semuanya sendiri , mengatasi masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuannya dan sebisa mungkin terlepas dari hal yang berjongintan dengan namja berkulit putih seperti susu itu. Seperti itulah rencananya, tapi bagaimanapun caranya , dia akan tetap berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan temannya itu.

"_Aku akan memikirkannya"_

Memikirkan bukan berarti mencari keputusan antara ya atau tidak. Jongin memikirkannya ,untuk tidak menunggunya lagi dan melupakan sosok itu. Membiarkan bagaimana perasaannya nanti dan mencoba untuk bangun dari perasaan yang membuatnya jatuh.

Sehun tau dia melakukan kesalahan. Keputusannya untuk meminta jongin tetap menunggunya membuat hubungan mereka tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Sehun berfikir seperti dirinya yang jahat disini. Hanya untuk memainkan tangan Jongin lagi-pun serasa aneh baginya. Hal yang dilakukan dikelasnya hanya mencatat dan menunggu orang lain untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Karena biasanya Jongin yang melakukannya.

Saat pelajaran matematika , sehun menunggu pelajaran itu, Karena biasanya Jongin akan memanggilnya untuk menanyakan penyelesaian atau memintanya untuk memberikan jawaban dan berujung pada "tidak pulang sekolah karena harus mengajari Jongin". Tapi yang dilihat sekarang , Jongin terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali. Sehun bisa menyimpulkan mungkin jongin mengerti pelajaran ini dan tidak lagi membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang . Sedih atau senang ? dia senang karena Jongin akhirnya mengerti , tapi dia merasa kehilangan moment itu.

/

"Luhan menunggumu dikamar"

Intrupsi dari ibunya membuat langkah Sehun berhenti. Kenapa dia tidak tau kelau orang itu datang. Tapi itu juga percuma , walaupun dia tahu , dia juga tidak tau harus kemana . tidak mungkin untuk pergi dengan Jongin saat ini.

Kemudian , dia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Sedikit ragu , dia menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju kamarnya.

Cklekk

"Sehun-ah ! Kau tidak menyapaku ?!"

"Annyeong… Hyung ,,"

Singkat , setelahnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara setelah pernikahan eomma dan appa"

"Iya,"

"Seharusnya kau menjawab lebih panjang"

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kita tidak pernah bicara seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama"

Ucap sehun sembari mendudukan dirinya pada sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun-ah ,,"

Terlihat Luhan yang sedang duduk dihadapan Sehun. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. Memejamkan matanya , mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

"Haruskah kita memulainya dari awal ?"

/

"Kau lebih punya banyak waktu akhir-akhir ini"

"Ya , karena tidak banyak yang aku lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu dirumah"

"Apa ada masalah dengan Jongin ?"

"ya ?"

"Aku jarang melihatmu dengannya akhir-akhir ini"

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Tidak ada yang bisa dia sangkal.

"Dia jadi terlihat lebih buruk dari sebelumnya"

"Tidak , dia baik-baik saja"

Sehun terlalu yakin dengan opininya. Sehun melihat Jongin yang selalu tersenyum . Itu bahkan lebih lebar dibandingkan saat bersamanya. Tanpanya , dia akan lebih baik , itu kesimpulan yang bisa dia ambil untuk saat ini. Kesimpulan itu juga yang membuatnya membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Kau hanya melihat apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Cobalah untuk melihat dari apa yang ingin dia sembunyikan darimu. Kau akan mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya,"

"Kalau dia menyembunyikannya dariku , akan sulit bagiku untuk mengerti"

"Karena kau tidak mau berusaha untuk menemukan alasannya. Kau hanya membiarkan orang lain mengatur semuanya dan berikutnya , kau hanya mengikuti alurnya. Dalam hal ini , tidak mungkin membaik jika tidak ada yang memulai diantara kalian "

Selalu benar , mengerti keadaan , dewasa. Itulah pendapat Sehun mengenai lelaki jakung itu. Karena itu Sehun selalu mendengar nasehatnya. Saat harus menjauh dari sosok dewasa Luhan , dia menemukannya dari Chanyeol dan membuatnya lebih baik.

"Apa hyung pernah seperti ini sebelumnya ?"

"Tidak serumit ini , Karena aku mau mengalah untuk Baekhyun"

"Aku akan mencobanya, mungkin. Kalau dia tidak segera memperbaikinya"

"Tapi sebelum itu ….."

/

Malam itu , hening menyelimuti malam mereka. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, karena ini pertamakalinya bagi mereka untuk tidur di tempat yang sama. Canggung , mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku ingin tidur"

"Ayo bicara lebih banyak Sehun-ah "

Sehun tidak memikirkan itu paksaan atau permintaan. Rasa ingin melakukan apapun yang Luhan minta masih melekat pada dirinya. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menolah itu , pada akhirnya dia akan berfikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan keinginan Luhan.

"Apa kau senang seperti ini ?" Tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Awalnya tidak …."

"Lalu sekarang ?"

Ragu , apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Apakah dia sudah menerima Luhan sebagai Kakaknya, atau dia masih ingin Luhannya seperti dulu. Terlihat Sehun terus berfikir dan meyakinkan perasaannya.

"Aku memaksakan diriku untuk menerimanya"

Kemudian , Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi

"Aku tahu akhirnya akan begini. Karena itu aku senang aku bisa bersamamu tanpa mereka tahu yang sebenarnya"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Apa kau masih sama seperti dulu ? apa kau masih mencintaiku ? Karena aku , masih mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Dan setelah itu , entah siapa yang memulainya terlebih dahulu , mereka mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Karena cinta ? atau karena pelampiasan dari masalah yang menghinggapi mereka akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah , mereka hanya melakukannya. Decitan , isakan dan desahan menghiasi malam di salah satu ruangan keluarga Oh itu.

Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya sampai mereka merasa itu sudah cukup. Aneh , karena dengan keadaan berantakan dan lengket , mereka masih bisa terlelap . Bukan mereka , hanya Luhan yang tertidur membelakangi Sehun . Disisi lain , Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kristal itu akhirnya lolos juga. Takut Luhan akan mendengarnya , dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"_Tapi sebelum itu , ….. kau harus memastikan , siapa yang kau cintai."_

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi aku takut untuk menjadikan itu sebuah kesimpulan."_

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"_

"_Aku menyayangi dan menyujongin Luhan hyung, caranya menjagaku , membuatku selalu mematuhi apa yang dia inginkan. Melakukan apa yang dia minta. Tapi kemudian , aku melihat Chanyeol hyung. Aku juga menyayangimu , aku selalu mendengarmu , aku bahkan tidak berani membentakmu."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Jongin ?"_

"_Aku menyujonginnya, tapi sulit untuk menyayanginya. Dia terlalu menyayangiku dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyayanginya juga. Aku sering membentaknya, aku tidak takut untuk menunjukkan sisi lainku padanya. Aku tidak harus mematuhi apa yang dia katakan. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta , meskipun kadang itu menyebalkan karena dia tidak segera melakukannya."_

"_Jadi apa kesimpulannya ?"_

"_Mungkin , aku mencintai Jongin . "_

Dan air mata kembali menetes saat Sehun mengingat kejadian malam itu , saat dia berbicara dengan Chanyeol ketika mereka di halte.

"_Mianhae , Jongin-ah"_

/

TBC/END

Jadi , gimana lanjutannya ? , Hanhun ? atau Kaihun atau Chanhun ? DIlema …


End file.
